fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toxic Inferno: The Plague's Arrival
In the midst of Dragon Gunfire's guild hall, lurks an unsuspected threat. The representing members of the guild were training, side by side, preparing themselves for the upcoming Games, and above them were the intruder, taking in the sights of the men going back and forth, analyzing their every move. The intruder had cloaked their magical outlet, making them next to impossible to notice. Matthew Drakon, the Embodiment of Heaven and Hellfire, was sparring with his best friend Victor. That's when he got distracted, and Victor's sword cut him directly in half. The flames from his body reattached his lower half. "Hold on guys," he said, sniffing the air. "I smell something." He held out his hands to the rafters above. "Holy Sphere! A sphere of light surrounded the intruder above, as he lowered it down to ground level. The intruder stiffened up as they found themselves contained within a sphere of holy magic. Taken back by surprise, it took a couple of moments before they could react in turn. The intruder intended to deliver a swift blow to the sphere, but the sudden surge of pain and misery that flooded their body cause them to collapse on the sphere floor, writhing in pain, shaking in despair, gasping for air. "Holy crap!" shouted Matthew as she began to sputter and breath uncontrollably. He immediately released the sphere, aiming to catch her before she hit the ground. "Hey are you ok?" "Who the hell is that?" asked Drake. "I don't know," said Matthew while holding the girl in his arms. "You guys go get Lady Miriam. I'll stay here with her." "Are you sure about that?" asked Jason. "You saw what my magic did to her, now go!" The members of his team left the training area. Victor looked back a second before leaving as well. In their absence, Matthew began poking the girl's face. "Hey! Hey! Wake up! Are you ok? Hey, you're actually kinda cute." Calypso Gloompond moaned as she still twisting in place, almost as if she was trying to wring the pain out of her body. The light pokes against her face brought her back to reality for but a moment. Being in the form of her Huldra Demon, the wings and tail made her current position very uncomfortable. She looked up towards the voice, and the moment her eyes came across the man before her, she reeled back her fist and bringing it forward, punching Matthew in the face and away from her. She rose up and began to clumsily stumble towards the exit, nearly tripping on multiple occasions, much due to the considerable pain she was still in. When the fist made contact with his body, Matthew's body transformed into blue flames, reforming after she started to stumble away. "Hey! You shouldn't be moving around like that! You're really injured! Not to sound like a dick, but are you a Devil by any chance?" "Y-yes, devil. Very dangerous. Be aware." Calypso spoke back, trying to sound intimidating and failing miserably. She was starting to regain her posture as she picked up the pace, though the result of such actions only served to worsen her condition. With a wave of her hands, she created a massive wall of Curse Thorns to bar any chance of pursuit. Matthew swiped his hand and the wall of thorns was incinerated by his Holy Flames. "Hey seriously! Stop moving around. If you give us a couple of minutes Miriam can show up and get you all fixed up!" He ran after her, trying to keep her from injuring herself. Calypso continued her sprint, growing all the more unaware of her body's response to all this stress and and pressure that she put herself through. Due to the rapid heartbeat and the relative severe lack of oxygen, her body was starting to feel the repercussions. Her legs started to turn into jelly, the world around her faded into darkness and she started to grow numb. The world circled around her as she toppled over, losing her grip on her Take Over, and crashing into the floor and wall. As her stolen form faded, her true features began to take form as she lay sprawled out on the floor, near unconscious. "Jesus Christ!" Matthew shouted as he ran to her side. "You shouldn't have put yourself through that much stress. Hey! You're really cute now! Stop it Matthew, prioritize." He scooped her up into his arms to carry her bridal style, aiming to take her to the infirmary. one... two... four hours went by, and the mysterious girl had yet to regain consciousness. Matthew sat by her bedside, as she was covered in vines from Miriam's Green Magic, aiming to assist in the healing process. The words of Jason echoed through his mind. "I recognize her now. She's a member of Salamander Shade. She was probably spying on us. Don't trust her, and definitely don't let her out of your sight, or there will be hell to pay." Matthew looked at her again, somewhat admiring her cute appearance. Absentmindedly, he reached out to her, and started playing with the ends of her hair. Calypsos unconscious slumber began to dissipate as she began to become more and more of her surroundings. She smelled the scent of bodily exertion right beside her, the smell reminding her of one of the ones in the training room. All the while as the world began to fade into her reality, Calypso became all the more aware of the person beside her. Not willing to confront or face consequences, she remained stationary, pretending to still be out cold, hard as it proved to be when she felt someone playing around with her hair strands. Matthew continued playing with her hair. It felt surprisingly soft in his hands. He had a thing for girls with long hair. He sniffed the air, not needing to get any closer due to his Dragon Slayer physiology. "Your hair smells nice," he said to the girl, somewhat forgetting that, to him at least, she was still unconscious. My hair smells nice?! Well, thanks, but it's kind of weird. She thought as shivers were sent down her spine and her hair stood on end. Despite it all, she refrained from any motions. I hope that he will leave soon. I need to get out and tell everyone. "Man I'm hungry," said Matthew, "but Jason told me not to let you out of my sight. So I guess I'm stuck here for now." Matthew looked at Calypso's seemingly unconscious figure. "Miriam's Magic definitely should've healed you by now. Whether you're susceptible to my magic or not, you definitely should'be woken up by now." Matthew kept playing with her, but then pulled back his hand. The tip of her hair suddenly started smoking as it caught fire. The scent of burnt hair invaded Calypso's nostrils. Confused about the smell at first, it was not long before she felt a heating sensation travel. Her eyes shot wide open as she flung herself up from her bed as she frantically began searching to and from the room, hoping to find something that could help her put out the small flame which traveled up her hair. She turned to Matthew, panic and anger flooding her gaze. "Don't just sit there! DO SOMETHING; DAMN IT!" "What are you talking about?" said Matthew with a smile. That's when the smell disappeared. Calypso's hair looked as fresh and clean as it had been before she had come into the infirmary. As a matter of fact, it seemed better. "I knew you were faking." Calypso stared down at her hair strands, and indeed, they were in better shape than previously, far smoother and glistening than any shampoo or conditioner could accomplish. Her mind scrambled as to Think of a way out of the situation. Thinking of Little else, Calypso slowly edged backwards. "Well, I suppose I should thank you for looking out for me and... Cleaning my hair, I guess. Whenever I need a hair stylist again, I'll call you up, a'ight?" she spoke as she casually began strolling towards the exit. "Eh, I'm not really much of a stylist," responded Matthew, a large grin appearing on his face. "I'd make an excellent hair cleaner though. If I wasn't already a Mage. Oh, and by the way..." a column of flames suddenly erupted at the doorway, preventing anyone from passing through, "...You're not allowed to leave until Lady Miriam sees you." "I don't have to stay if I don't want to. Or do you intend to keep me here against my will? I am quite certain that such an act would be against the law." Calypso spoke as she slowly approached the man. "Listen, you're cute and all, but I promise you, things won't get pretty if you don't open up that doorway, right this instant." "Awe you think I'm cute?" Matthew said with a large grin. "Well, I generally would let such an attractive specimen as yourself walk away scot-free, but unfortunately I can't let a spy leave the guild hall in good conscious. Your Salamander Shade mark gave it away. I can't help but think that spying is some form of cheating." All of her stoic composure melted away at the Words of having seen her mark. A Purple tint spread across her features as her blood rose to her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her chest and shrieked. She curled herself into a ball and layed down on the floor, shaking. The idea of him having seen her mark with it placed upon such a private area was more than mortifying. Curled up, she began to rocking back and forth. "This is it. The moment is done. My dad will never accept me again after this." she spoke with a quaking voice. Matthew was curious about her sudden loss of composure. His face suddenly turned beat read at his realization. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you guild mark, it was Lady Miriam. When she was tending to your wounds she had to remove your shirt. No one else saw your chest except for her." Despite the reassurance, it took quite the while for Calypso to return to form. She began to slowly rise to her feet as she dusted herself off, trying to get her wrinkled clothes back in order. "You're not lying to me, are you? Because I swear, if I hear as much as one off comment about my chest from anyone, your Guild hall is finished." She spoke angrily, her voice still shaking from her previous trauma. "I promise," said Matthew. He gestured over to her bed, nonverbally asking for her to sit down. Calypso was of quite the mind to just assume her Kelpie form and simply gun for the exit. However, considering Everything in full, she knew that making a violent escape for it would simply worsen the image of Salamande further, maybe even expulse them from the Grand Magic Games. Taking the que, she took her seat on the bed, not yet relaxing however, feeling ever so tense unde Matthew's watchful Eye. "I see you've kept a good eye on our patient Matthew," said a strawberry-blonde woman as she entered the room. "Lady Miriam!" exclaimed Matthew excitedly. "Sorry you couldn't be training, but you know why we couldn't risk her leaving quite yet." "No problem at all. She's pretty cute anyways." Miriam sat down next to Calypso on her bed. "So, how are you Calypso?" She hadn't told Miriam her name. Calypso were slightly freaked out at the mention of her name as she held no recollection that she had shared it. Even Matthew should have no knowledge of her name, and they are the only ones whom have interracted with one another. Deciding not to question it however, as she'd likely received that knowledge from elsewhere, she simply replied as she ought to. "I am fine, guess. I suppose that the Holy Magic Particles became a bit much for poor Huldra. She couldn't handle it, as it seems. Gotta work on that." She spoke, trying to move the conversation away from what she knew was coming. "Good to hear," replied Miriam. "Now then, here comes the real problem. You cheated by spying on Dragon Gunfire for the Grand Magic Games. Ordinarily, a guild would make sure to have you immediately ejected from the games, but we're a little nicer than that. We will not report you as long as you agree to a mind wipe. Only your memories of our magics will be altered. All of your experiences here will remain the same, however. You'll remember that you were stopped from leaving this room by Matthew, but you won't remember what kind of magic he used. Do you understand?" Calypso mentally cursed herself mentally as the dreaded subject was brought up all the same. Calypso's mind ran at lightning speeds, trying to figure out a way out of the situation, a way to excuse herself, anything really to avoid that which was coming. However, slowly coming to grips with that there was no way out without pulling her own guild into the mess, she decided to comply with the demand. She sighed heavily. "Very well, I'll agree to it. But touch anything outside of the style and techniques and you'll have some strong people to answer to." She spoke, absent humor, hesitation or anger, her being completely truthful and sincere. "I'm ready when you are." "I'm already done," said Miriam. It was over in an instant. She hadn't even touched her. Calypso looked around herself with a look of perplexion. Pure and utter confusion. "Wow... I admit that I had anticipated something more. Surprisingly simple. I can't even fathom that memories have been altered." "Well, the point of Memory Magic is to be imperceptible," said Miriam. Matthew walked up to Calypso, a large grin still on his face. "So, would you like a tour of Nidavellir? I can show you around, as long as you don't try to spy on our team members again." "I think that would be quite pointless now, seeing as probably every member of your guild probably knows of my pressence now. However, if you will, I would gladly take you up on that tour." Calypso spoke, rubbing her head meanwhile as if it would help to restore her mind, not out of desire to have her information back, but rather due to the fear that she may have lost something else without even knowing. "Hey don't worry about losing any extra memory," Matthew said, as if he could read her mind, "she's really good at that sort of thing. She screens all the members herself." Matthew beckoned for her to follow him as he began walking through the catacombs. "Personally, I didn't expect you to take me up on my offer. But, I'm glad you did. Not really a lot of interesting things down here, Our founders and subsequent guild masters focused a bit too much on practically and necessity, so not a lot of fun things down here except for our training room and a bar. But we do have one thing that everyone wishes they could see." Matthew opened up a large door. It was magnificent; a large marble coliseum sat in the middle of the room, if it could even be considered a room. It was more like a giant cave. Crystals lined the ceiling, making the room sparkle, while lacrima provided the room, as with all others, with light. "Yeah, it took a while to excavate. It's the latest feature to the guild hall. Welcome to Mercury Arena. Would you like to go inside?"